As the above variable valve actuation device, a variable valve actuation device described in Patent Document 1 has been known.
In the variable valve actuation device of this document, at the starting of an engine at which the valve timing is not locked to a specific angular phase, an advance of the valve timing due to cam torque variations is used to lock the valve timing to a specific angular phase.